I love you
by ladywolf423
Summary: Layla nd Willa after Homecoming
1. Kisses and Heights

So this is taking place at the homecoming dance right after they defeat Royal Pain. I don't own sky high or any of the characters.

Layla's POV

I had always been afraid of heights. The school bus was like my own personal nightmare and I had always refused to fly on planes. My mother thought that it had something to do with my power; I liked to be grounded and close to the earth.

Will knew this, being my best friend, and had always respected it, so it surprised me when we rose into the air a few feet. He dropped back down to the ground after a second when he heard my sharp intake of breath and felt my fingers clutch his white jacket.

"Will!"

He chuckled warmly and his breath tickled my ear.

"Yes?" he nuzzled my ear. I sighed contentedly.

"Never mind."

A fast song started and most of the couples broke apart, but I just leaned closer and tucked my head under Will's chin. His left arm curled around my waist and his right arm slunk up my back, until his fingers found my skin of my upper back and stroked it softly. The tempo was too fast and all we were doing was swaying side to side, but I was happy at the moment, content to just be held and listen to Will's steady heartbeat.

"Don't freak out"

"What?" He flew into the air and out of the crashed window. The sounds of teenagers and music drifted away all of a sudden, even though we were only about ten feet from the edge of the building. I screamed and clutched Will's Jacket tighter, burying my face in his surprisingly developed chest. "Will, you put me down right now!"

"Please Layla!" I looked up and saw his features rearranged into a subconscious puppy dog face. "I want to show you how it feels to fly. I promise, I won't drop you."

"That's what the fairy prince said to Thumbelina but he accidently dropped her anyways!" he chuckled and his chest vibrated.

"I promise." His blue eyes shone with sincerity and I found myself nodding slowly. Will smiled and my breath caught for a moment. He wrapped my waist in his arms and I allowed my arms to curl around his waist, until we were pressed against each other and our faced were only inches apart. He ducked his head and captured my lips, and for a moment, I forgot that we were flying. He was so warm and strong, and I loved the way our bodies fit together. His lips were soft and they felt so so good against mine. I cupped his jaw in my hands and kissed him harder, releasing the 11 years of want that I hadn't been able to earlier. He kissed me back just as hard, but with a sweet edge, and held me close to him. We broke apart then, mostly because of the need for air, and he grinned at me again like a goofball. I smiled back at him and ran my hands through his hair.


	2. Love and lust, but mostly love

I still don't own Sky High or any of the characters

Will's POV

I started to drift away from the school down towards earth, until my feet planted softly on the sidewalk. I grabbed Layla's hand and we ran down the sidewalk, towards my house and up the front steps. I led her up the stairs and into my unnaturally clean bedroom before spinning around and kissing her again. Her teeth clinked against mine for a few moments before we returned to soft butterfly kisses. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me down onto my bed, then climbed up as well and straddled my waist. My hands went instinctively to her waist, and I pulled her down on top of me, before sliding my hands down to her hips. My lips hunted hungrily for hers, starting at her collarbone and traveling up to her shoulders. I paused there and kissed the space between her shoulder and neck gently, before pulling the gold strap down and kissing the exposed skin. She let out a soft moan and pressed herself closer to me, her delicate hands grasping my shirt. I took advantage of the situation and flipped us both over, so that I was on top and she was underneath me, her golden red hair splayed out in all different directions and her pale skin flushed slightly. Her long green dress slipped up to her hips, and exposed a pair of black spandex. I reached around to her back and unzipped the back of it, and then tugged it down gently. I threw the discarded dress onto my dresser and turned back to Layla who was busy taking off my jacket. I shrugged out of it and then slipped my shirt over my head and tossed both of them away. Her hands came from around my neck to my chest and she stroked it down, stopping at the top of my jeans. I kicked off my shoes and lowered myself onto her so that our skin was touching, careful to hold myself up so that I didn't crush her. She brought my head down to hers and kissed my ear softly.

"I. love. you" she whispered before letting go of my head. I raised it and looked her in the eye. I'm pretty sure I was grinning like a maniac because she started to smile as well. I buried my face in her shoulder and bit the skin there softly. I heard her soft gasp, so I closed my mouth over the skin and sucked gently on it for a while. When I lifted my head up, there was a mark there. Layla rolled us over again so that she was on top on me. She sat up, and the friction made me hiss. She looked confused for a minute before a spark ignited in her eyes and she grinned. She rocked forward again and I hissed, this time a bit louder. She grinned and unzipped my jeans, then shrugged them down until I kicked the off. She settled herself on top of the lump in the middle of my boxers and started to rock back and forth slowly. I groaned and grasped her waist, grinding her down on me harder. She moaned and gripped the front of my chest. I moved my hands to her back and found the latch to her bra.

"May I?" she nodded. With a bit of difficulty, I unclipped her bra and tossed it off the bed. Her breast moved a little bit in time with her rocking. I gently grasped one of them in my hand and kneaded softly, my thumb circling around her pink nipple. She moaned again and pushed down harder on my package. I turned us over again and kissed her neck, then traveled down to her breasts. I kept kneading with one hand but I closed my mouth over the other one and sucked on it gently. She sighed contentedly for a minute before tugging my head back up to hers. We kissed for a while, both of us just in our underwear, her bare chest pressed up against mine. Her skin felt fantastic. Finally, she lifted her head.

"Will?"

Yeah?"

"Umm… I know that we're only 15, but I wanted to let you know that if you wanted to do it, I want my first time to be with you." I grinned widely at her.

"Can we tonight?" she smile back and nodded at me. My fingers worked their way down her waist until they reached the band of her spandex. In one movement, I pulled then and her underwear down, to find that she was clean shaven. I gulped and felt myself get harder. Layla flipped us over again and tore my boxers off. My dick wasn't huge, but it was okay. It was about five inches long. Her eyes flicked back up to mine, and for a second, she seemed scared. My smile dropped and I held her close. "I promise, I won't hurt you". She offered me a small smile before straddling me again. My cock got harder and I turned us over again. I spread her legs apart and settled myself at her entrance, swirling my dick around a few times before pushing slowly into her. She hissed loudly and gripped my biceps tightly. I stopped for a little bit. After a few seconds, her eyes opened and she nodded at me. I pushed in again, and this time she only inhaled sharply. I lowered myself into her even deeper until I was up to my balls. She still seemed to be in a bit of pain, so I carefully and slowly turned us over so that she was lying on my chest. She tilted her head slightly and for the longest time, we just kissed. I was inside of her but I didn't move and neither did she. It was nice, just lying there kissing, with the feel of her walls clamped around me. All of a sudden, she started to move a little bit, and then she stated to buck her hips into mine. I flipped us over yet again and started to slowly pump into her. She moaned and started rubbing my chest while I pumped into her harder and faster. She grabbed my head and pulled me down to her mouth, kissing me roughly, and boy was it hot. Her tongue wound its way into my mouth and we battled for dominance, until I won. She pulled back just a bit to my chin, and started kissing just below my mouth. Her teeth grasped my bottom lip gently and she tugged on it. A growl rose up inside my throat and I thrusted into her again, a feeling of euphoria enveloping me when she came. I came just seconds later, with another groan before I rested on top of her. For a few moments, we just lay there; all sweaty and tangled up in each other, until I rolled off her onto my side. My arms wound around her waist and I pulled her over to me, spooning her while we both tried to calm our breaths. She turned around in my arms, and her green eyes found mine.

"I love you too" I whispered to her. I looked down at my now limp dick and saw that it had a layer of blood on it. A wave of horror washed over me. "Oh my god Layla I'm so sorry! I promised I wouldn't hurt you but I did. " she smiled at me

"It's alright Will. That was amazing! It felt so good." It was my turn to smile.

"Was it? I've heard that sometimes it doesn't feel good for girls."

"No no" she assured me "it was diffidently good. "

I smiled widely at her before planting a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you Layla"

"Love you Will."


End file.
